


Un pequeño secreto

by Mistery13579



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kella Holt, plance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistery13579/pseuds/Mistery13579
Summary: Tras la derrota hacia el impero Galra con una victoria de los rebeldes y los aldeanos, Lance decide ir junto a su amada Allura, quien acepto los sentimientos del cubano después de la batalla en la. cual por poco mueren todos los Paladines. Para aquello los otros cuatro restantes paladines deciden hacer una fiesta de despedida, que por desgracia la princesa no puedo asistir.Así que después de una noche llena de alcohol y memorias bastantes borrosa Lance al final se va de la tierra junto AlluraDejando en el acto un corazón roto y un secreto que jamas podrá contar Pidge





	Un pequeño secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que trabajo por aqui, así que no se si saldrá bien xd. Seguro que después de un tiempo la borre. 
> 
> Lamentó la falta de ortografía.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo los rebeldes junto a Voltron y sus paladines pudieron vencer al imperio Galra, quien amenazaba conquistar el universo. Pero una vez derrotados el universo podía por fin mantener la paz y los Aldeanos al final podían dejar de esconderse.

Ahora mismo Voltron, sus paladines y el castillo altean se encontraba en el planeta tierra, en donde decidieron celebrar la victoria de aquella guerra.

La mayoría de los paladines se encontraban juntos en una habitación descansando, Hunk se encontraba cocinando, Keith estaba afilando su arma, Pidge leyendo un libro y por ultimo Shiro estaba viendo en la tele algún problema, todo se encontraba tranquilo hasta que el paladín actual rojo entro a la habitación interrumpiendo aquella tranquilidad

— **¡CHICOS!—** llamo Lance a todos

 **—¿Ocurre algo Lance?—** pregunto Shiro mientras bajaba el volumen de la televisión

— **No podéis creer lo que acaba de** **ocurrir—**

— **Oh! Allura corto contigo, realmente durasteis poco** **tiempo—** dijo Hunk, no era ningún secreto que la princesa Aldeana se encontraba actualmente saliendo con el cubano.

**—¿Que?, no claro que no hemos cortado**

— **Entonces qué?, no vengas aquí para contar alguna de tus citas con** **ella** — dijo la castaña de pelo corto mientras intentaba hundirse nuevamente en el libro, la conversación que estaban haciendo no le importaba en lo mas absoluto, y además se encontraba algo irritada

— **No, esta vez no, tal vez para la próxima** **os** **diga, pero ese no es el tema** **ahora—** dijo el oji-azul.

— **Puedes ir de una vez al grano?—** dijo Keith mientras se cruzaba los brazos y dejaba de afilar su espada de marmora

— **Bueno he estado pensando esto durante mucho tiempo, y Allura y yo también hemos hablado de aquello y...—** dijo mientras intentaba producir un ambiente de suspenso— **He decidido ir con ella y el castillo de los leonés**

En la sala reino el silencio, a Hunk por poco se le cayeron sus galletas, Keith parpadeo repetidamente aun asimilando la noticia, Shiro se encontraba estático y Kaite se le resbaló su libro hasta que callo al suelo.

 **—¿Qué?—** dijo la castaña casi en un susurro inaudible. Todos reaccionaron.

— **Wow! Lance eso es fantástico! —** dijo el paladín amarillo mientras lo abrazaba

— **Es un gran paso en vuestra** **relación** — dijo Shiro mientras ponía una de sus manos en su hombro.

— **Sinceramente estoy sorprendido, pero ¿Cómo vas a comunicarte con tus padres?—** dijo Keith con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba de su asiento

— **No hay problema el padre de Pidge,** **Samuel** **, a conseguido hacer un tipo de trasmisión de largo alcanza, es decir podre hablar con ustedes y mi familia todos los** **días—** dijo el cubano 

Todos miraron a Katie en busca de algunas palabras, ya que ella fue la única que no hablo, ella se encogió en si misma, incomoda por la mirada de sus compañeros.

— **Supongo que** **felicidades** — recogió su libro y se marcho a su habitación, debido a la ayuda que dieron a todo el planeta tierra les habían dado un lujoso apartamento para que se relajasen y entretuvieran , así que cada uno tenia su podría habitación.

 **—¿Le pasa algo?—** dijo el oji-azul después de perder de vista a la paladín verde

— **No lo sabemos, lleva a si un tiempo, quien sabe, tal vez sea la** **adolescencia** — dijo el afroamericano

— **Tendría sentido,** **Kaite** **es la menor del grupo, ella estuvo con nosotros cuando tenía 15 ¿no?**

 **—Y ahora acaba de cumplir sus 17—** comento el mitad Glara y humano— **tal vez este empezando una etapa de rebeldía** — dijo mientras se encogía de hombros como si se tratara de la cosa mas normal del mundo

— **Crecen tan rápido, y pensar que el año que viene cumplirá sus 18 —** dijo Hunk mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de felicidad

— **Ire a hablar con** **ella—** dijo Lance apunto de caminar.

— **No, tal vez lo que ella necesita su espacio** — dijo Shiro deteniéndolo con su brazo

— **Pero-** —

— **Lance** — interrumpió el anterior paladín rojo — **Se que estas preocupado por ella, pero, debes entender que a ella,tal vez le impacto la noticia, mira, ninguno de nosotros podemos ayudarla, ella esta en una etapa de adolescencia y nosotros no podemos ver su** **perspectiva** —

Era verdad aquello, actualmente Pidge había cumplido hace poco sus 17, Lance pronto cumpliría sus 19, Hunk ya tenia 19, Keith tenia 21, y por ultimo Shiro tenia 27. Además de que ella era la única chica allí presente, ya que Allura no se encontraba allí.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Kaite entro con sigilo en su casa, cerrando bastante despacio la puerta. Se había quedado dormida en el apartamento que compartía con los demás, cuando despertó y se dio cuenta ya era las 22:00, así que para evitar una pelea que seguramente perdería contra sus padre, intento entrar lo mas sigilosa en la casa. Pero para su mala suerte no ocurrió.

—¿ **En donde te encontrabas señorita?—** dijo mientras encendía una lampara de la habitación oscura

— **Matt!—** salto de susto la castaña

— **En donde estabas, he intentado llamarte miles de veces pero no** **contestabas—**

Kaite dio un suspiro mientras se dirigía a su habitación — **Me quede dormida en el apartamento y se acabo la batería en mi móvil —**

— **Típico de ti** — dijo mientras la seguía — **Tienes suerte de que papa de y mama se hayan ido a una** **cena—** hablo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, mientras veía que poner a cargar su móvil y este empezaba a encenderse 

La castaña se tiro a su cama— **supongo...—** dijo mientras abrazaba su almohada

— **¿Ocurre algo?—** dijo algo preocupado mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama. La paladín dudo un poco en hablar

— **Lance se va junto a Allura en busca de arreglar la galaxia, y encontrar un sitio para los Aldeanos** —

— **¿Estas celosa?—** pregunto

 **—¿Por qué debería de estarlo?—** respondió con otra pregunta extrañada

— **Bueno, tal vez porque te gusta Lance**

 **—¿¡Qué!?—** dijo mientras caía de la cama, se reincorporó rápidamente y se sentó en ella, en uno de los filos en donde se encontraba un rincón— **NO me gusta Lance**

**—¿Entonces cual es el problema?**

— **No se,.... Tal vez pensé que el equipo** **Voltron** **se mantendría siempre** **unido** — hablo mientras se escondía en la almohada que tenia en sus manos

— **Pidge...—** dijo Matt mientras ponía una de sus manos en su hombro— **No siempre** **Voltron** **se mantendrá unido, tus amigos van a crecer y hacer su vida aparte de salvar el universo,** **Kaite** **, tu crecerás,** **miraté** **, acabas de cumplir tus 17, estas creciendo y también harás tu vida aparte, pero ten por seguro que a pesar de que hagáis vuestra vida siempre seréis** **Voltron** **, compañeros,** **amigos** —

— **Gracias** **Matt** — hablo la castaña mientras le daba un abrazo que de inmediato fue correspondido.

El sonido de un mensaje en su móvil sonó. Se separa de su hermano para ver aquel mensaje.

**_“Hunk >:)”_**  
**_“Hey_** ** _Pidge! Estamos en una fiesta para la despedida de Lance y Allura, se que estas algo mal por tus hormonas de la adolescencia, pero seria grandioso que vinieras, estamos todo el equipo_** ** _Voltron_** ** _. Me avisas para que te madre la ubicación. ”_**  
**_“22:23”_**

  
Pidge vio a su hermano quien también leyó el mensaje.

— **Ve, te cubriré de mama y** **papa—**

— **Eres el** **mejor** — dijo mientras lo abrazaba, envió su repuesta a su amigo y este le envió por mensaje la ubicación de donde se encontraba. Antes de irse recogió su cabello en una coleta algo mal hecha, su pelo había crecido un poco desde la ultima vez y ahora se encontraba rozando apenas sus hombros.

Cuando llego al bar en donde se encontraba sus amigos todos la saludaron.

—¿ **Donde esta Allura y** **Coran** **?—** dijo extrañada al no ver a ninguno de los aldeanos.

— **Ellos no pudieron venir, había un problema en el castillo de los leones y tenían que arreglarlo, pero dijo que los vería mañana en la** **despedida—** dijo Lance, ella asintió ante su respuesta.

— **Mirad, es un** **karaoke** — dijo el paladín amarillo— **vamos chicos!—** cogió los brazos de Keith y Shiro, arrastrándolos hasta la maquina de karaoke, dejando solos a Lance y a Pidge

— **Y-yo** **, quiero pedirte** **disculpas** — comenzó a hablar el paladín verde algo incomoda— **No debí haber reaccionado** **así** — hizo una pausa tomando aire— **supongo que tuve algo de miedo cuando dijiste aquello, no se pensaba que** **Voltron** **y los paladines iban a estar** **juntos—** dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos encogiéndose a si misma apoyada en la barra de aquel bar

— **Tranquila, te entiendo,—** puso su mano encima de la castaña y empezó a revolver su cabello — **sabes, Keith dijo que te habías comportado** **así** **por tus hormonas y que estabas en una época rebelde, y Hunk dice que estas en la** **adolescencia—**

Kaiti río ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos— **Que haya cumplido años no significa que vaya a cambiar, aun que sabes, creo que mi “** **época** **” más rebelde fue cuando** **Matt** **y papa desaparecieron, el que me infiltrara a una base, irme de la galaxia, unirme a** **Voltron**

— **Ya bueno, creo que salvar el universo no** **cabría** **en una “época rebelde ”—** río esta vez el cubano, alzo la mando hacia el camarero de la barra pidiendo unas bebidas

— **Supongo** — dijo mientras se encogía de brazos— **pero supongo que valdría lo de** **patearte** **el trasero en los videojuegos.**

— **Oh! Venga ya! Seguro que hacías trampas, eres una** **hacker** **!** — río mientras cogía las bebidas del camarero.

— **Quien** **sabe** — dijo con un rastro de misterio y gracia en su voz, el oji-azul le ofreció una bebida— **no puedo beber, he cumplido 17, no 18** — hablo rechazando la bebida

— **Oh, venga los demás están muy ocupados haciendo, lo que parece un** **karaoke** **?—** dijo mientras los veía desde lo lejos— **o por lo menos lo intentan, eres mi único compañero para las copas, o mejor dicho compañera, además, es mi fiesta de** **despedida—** hablo extendiéndole nuevamente la bebida.

La castaña , mordió levemente su labio inferior, dudo un poco el si aceptarla, aunque, ¿Cual seria el problema? Las personas de su edad bebía sin tener aun la edad suficiente, además, se suponía que estaba en su “época rebelde” así que ¿porque no?

La paladín verde acepto el vaso — **Sabes que si** **Matthew** **, papa o alguno se entera de esto te patearan el trasero ¿no?—** dijo mientras con su dedo índice tocaba el borde del vaso

Lance río— **Correré el** **riesgo** — posteriormente chocaron sus vasos y prosiguieron a beber.

Para ser la primera vez de Kaite en beber no fue para tanto, tal vez porque el escogió una cerveza de limón para que ella no sintiera el sabor no fuera tan fuerte, encierra forma ella agradeció eso. La noche prosiguió normal, entre burlas hacia sus 3 compañeros paladines que no paraban de cantar a causa del afroamericano, quien los tenia en contra de su voluntad. Mientas, ellos siguieron bebiendo. Para cuando la italiana sintió que empezaba a perder un poco la cordura decidió para, tampoco quería llegar a su casa tan borracha. Pero su compañero era otra historia, a el parecía no importarle demasiado el si llegar ebrio a su propia casa, es más seguía bebiendo como si no pudiera saciarse.

En algún punto de aquella larga las noche las cosas empezaron a complicarse, su cercanía cada vez era menor, y en algún momento el pidió salir de allí acariciando la pierna de la contraria por encima de su pantalón, susurrando todo aquello en el oído de su amiga. Claro, Pidge acepto, ya que empezaba a agobiarse allí adentro, sin tener ninguna mala intención. Así que con ella la más sobria de los dos, ayudaba al contrario para salir, pidieron un taxi y decidieron ir al departamento de los paladines. Ella sabia que si se presentaba así en la casa del cubano en el estado en el que él se encontraba tendrían problemas. Así que opto por la opción más fácil. Ya dirían después que el paladín se había quedado a dormir con el Hunk.

Cuando llegaron al departamento tuvo que ingeniárselas para abrir la puerta mientras impedía que Lance cayera al suelo como peso muerto, una vez logrado entro y cerro la puerta, algo patosos, ya que Pidge se encontraba un poco borracha. Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación del anterior paladín azul. Al llegar la castaña lanzo al contrario en su cama, este se repuso y la miro.

Ella no sabia como o cuando ocurrió aquello, de un momento a otro ella se encontraba dejaba suya, sin saber a ciencia cierta muy bien lo ocurrido, diferentes sensaciones azotaron su cuerpo, pero uno de los que más recordaba fue el dolor, el sentir que perdía algo, recordaba que cuando sintió aquello ella se aferro a la espalda desnuda del cubano, quien también se encontraba sudando y abrazándola, los dos desnudos, al poco tiempo el empezó a moverse y nuevamente se perdió en el mar de sensaciones.

Aquella noche comprendió que sentía algo más hacia aquella persona encima suya, y también se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está publicada en Wattpad, con el mismo nombre Mistery13579


End file.
